Flip
Flip is a silly clown and the anti-hero in both the 1905-1923 fantasy comic strip Little Nemo in Slumberland, and in the film adaptation Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. He is Slumberland's resident troublemaker. Personality Flip is a smart thinker and he loves trouble-making, fooling his foes and having fun. However he took a liking of Nemo and he wanted him to be his "Prince of Mischief". Flip is always smoking cigars, and he likes to flirt with Princess Camille. However, when it comes to self-preservation he was quick to sell Nemo out and pin all the blame on him when they were both to blame for unleashing the Nightmare King. Comics Nemo was to be the Princess of Slumberland's playmate, but it took months of adventures before Nemo finally arrived; Flip was determined to disturb Nemo's sleep with a top hat emblazoned with the words "Wake Up". This always resulted in Nemo falling out of bed and waking up at the end of the strip. He did it partly for his own amusement, and partly because he wanted the princess for himself. At this point he was the closest the comic had to a villain; before his arrival the comic was more focused on lavish visuals than character or plot. Flip's uncle is the Dawn, who brings forth the sun every night to awaken all dreamers, and he sometimes called in a favor with his uncle to cause mischief and wake Nemo up. Later on though Nemo rescues Flip from being executed by King Morpheus' firing squad, and he and Flip eventually become companions, causing Flip to go from being a villain to an anti-hero. The duo are later joined by a mute African Imp whom Flip finds in the Candy Islands. Although balding and looking to be middle-aged he claims to be 23 years old in one strip; it's up for debate how trustworthy the claim is. It is also revealed that while he looks a bit fat, he is just wearing big clothes, and is skinny in one strip where he and Nemo switch clothing. Film In the film Flip has a reputation as a trouble-maker, and Nemo is warned to stay away from him. Eventually, Flip lures Nemo away from his lessons on how to be a prince, and the two cause mischief around Slumberland. When being chased by the police Flip and Nemo hide in an underground passageway, where they come across the door that is keeping the Nightmare King imprisoned. Flip convinces Nemo to open it, just to satisfy his curiosity. They run after looking inside, leaving the door unlocked. Later on the Nightmare King escapes and captures King Morpheus. Flip blames Nemo for it, and Nemo wakes up. When Nemo returns to Slumberland, Flip is about to be executed by being fired from a cannon, but Nemo rescues him because earlier Flip showed Nemo a map of the Nightmare Land. Flip is only spared because the map is written in a secret code that only he can read. Flip then accompanies Nemo, Icarus, Princess Camille, and Professor Genius to Nightmare Land, but gets them lost when his map is destroyed by water. When they come cross some Good Goblins, Camille then makes them their navigators and Flip has to carry the luggage. Flip later gets kidnapped by the Nightmare King's minions along with Camille and Genius, and is rescued when Nemo defeats the Nightmare King at the Nightmare Castle. He is last seen bidding Nemo farewell after smoking a huge cigar and having a coughing fit while riding his giant crow over Slumberland as usual. Gallery Flip-little-nemo.jpg|Flip as seen in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. Littlenemoflip.jpg|Flip, as he appears in the original comics. Trivia *He was voiced by the late Mickey Rooney. *Flip was the one who told Nemo to open the door beneath with the black symbol on it, inadvertently and responsibly released the Nightmare King. *Flip seems at first to be the main villain of the film. But, in reality it is the Nightmare King. Category:Contradictory Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Insecure Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Con Artists Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cartoon Villains